One issue with processors is the limited bandwidth of data transmission available through the socket connection of a processor to a motherboard. With increasing processor power the socket connection between the processor and the motherboard is becoming a constraint to otherwise available greater data transmission bandwidth.
Connections other than socket connections provide additional data transmission capability. However, such supplemental connections are limited by the size of the processor and further limited by integrated heat spreaders and heat sinks bonded to the processor. For example, side cable connections extend along their width to provide multiple contacts for data transmission. The limited size of a processor correspondingly limits the size of the cable and the bandwidth for data transmission.
Another issue with processors is the limited access provided to the processor for one or more of aftermarket installation or repair, or during initial assembly. In at least some examples the processor is provided on site or during assembly as a package assembly including the processor bonded to an integrated heat spreader and an overlying heat sink. After installation of the package assembly in a motherboard, additional access (e.g., with cable connections) to the processor is limited. Further, it is undesirable to remove the heat sink from the package because the heat sink is semi-permanently bonded with thermal interface material (TIM) and removal may damage the processor or heat sink. Moreover, the dimensions of the package assembly may be important in space constrained environments, and the removal and rebonding of the heat sink after connection of a data cable may undesirably alter a dimension, such as package height.
Improved device and interconnection designs are desirable that address these and other technical challenges.